Angra Mainyu
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - The End of the Four Nights EX= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C-= Inflicts Waiting status to self for 1 turn. Demerit (This effect ignores Buff/Debuff Removal, Buff Block, Debuff Immunity effects.) Deals damage that can't be blocked to all enemies at the end of turn. Damage Formula = Damage Multiplier * (HP - HP) |overchargeeffect = Recovers own HP. |leveleffect = Damage Multiplier + |l1 = 2 |l2 = 2.5 (True Value: 2.0) |l3 = 2.75 (2.0) |l4 = 2.875 (2.0) |l5 = 3 |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 1000 HP |c2 = 2000 HP |c3 = 3000 HP |c4 = 4000 HP |c5 = 5000 HP }} |-| Video= Ascension |10}} |12 = |10}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |10}} |32 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |10}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |51 = |12}} |61 = |15}} |71 = |15}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Deals 2.0x damage against Beast class enemies. Grants self Guts status for 1 time. (Revives with 20% HP.) }} Biography Trivia * is the first and only Servant with no rarity and can only be obtained through FP Summoning. **He has the Max Level and Cost of a 2★ Servant, at Lvl 65 and 4-Cost respectively. **He is also the only Servant with a black border other than Beast-class Servants. *He is a secret character, so there is no information about him from official announcements. *He is the first non limited Avenger Servant available in the game. *His Noble Phantasm can't be blocked. It would pierce through all defensive buffs. *Both Stun effect on his Noble Phantasm and sacrifice effect on his 3rd skill can't be prevented by Debuff Immunity or removed by using a Debuff Removal Skill or NP. Both effects are counted as buffs and can be removed by Buff Removal from enemy. *Angra Mainyu's Noble Phantasm can still activate even if there are 0 enemies left in the battle. *If you already have a copy of him, getting him again will prompt the "new Servant" animation as you would when getting a Servant you didn't already have, but not his introduction text. *Angra Mainyu can sacrifices himself even after the battle ends with his 3rd skill. *Angra Mainyu doesn't gain gold or silver border after grailing process. He only gains grail icon at the place of star normally should be there also that icon is not gold either. Its colour is black,too. Images Saint Graphs= Angra1.png|Stage 1 Angra2.png|Stage 2 Angra3.png|Stage 3 Angra4.png|Stage 4 AngraAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= angraicon.png|Stage 1 AngraMainyuStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AngraMainyuStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AngraMainyuFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S107 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S107 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S107 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Angra1st.png|Sprite 1 Angra2nd.png|Sprite 2 Angra3rd.png|Sprite 3 S107 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S107 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S107 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo107.png|NP Logo Angra4th.png|Beast Sprite Angra weapon 1.png|Zarich Sprite Angra weapon 2.png|Tawrich Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Angra 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Angra 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Angra 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 544.png|Devil's Bandana (Valentine CE) |-| Others= AngraMainyuDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 4 (Secret) AngraMainyuDuelData.png|Command Cards and Skills (Fate/Grand Order Duel) Category:Friend Point Only Category:Persian Servants Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia